


Mystery Girl

by Thialeniston02



Category: Hot Wheels: Battle Force Five (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29496813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thialeniston02/pseuds/Thialeniston02
Summary: when a new girl comes to Handlers Corner is it finally true love for Zoom and what secrets does she have
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Mystery Girl

Zoom was looking off into the distance as they came out of another successful battle against the Red Sentient 5. Vert looked at him with a bit of concern. “Zoom are you okay”. He forced himself to concentrate as he looked up at Vert. “yeah I’m fine” just thinking about the battle against the RS5. “yeah thinking about how we kicked their butts” Spinner called out as they got out of the Buster. “I am dying for some Za now”.  
Zoom got off of the chopper and entered Zeke’s diner. The first thing Zoom noticed is the new waitress. She was gorgeous with dark black hair with blonde highlight tied back with a light blue and purple headband. He thought to himself wow looks like I’m over Grace. Apparently, Stanford thought so too as she came up he began flirting with her. So you single? He asked in his usual British accent. Yes but I’m not interested sorry she says with a smile. What do you mean you’re not interested I’m royalty and everyone laughs at Stanford’s rejection. Vert then asks her. What’s your name. I don’t think I’ve seen you around. My name’s Madison but everyone calls me Maddie and I just moved here. I'm Vert and this is Agura, Zoom, Sherman, Spinner, and this guy who asked you out is Stanford. Nice to meet you guys Anyway, Zeke has told me all about your favourite meals so here you go. As she started out handing out the pizza and as she handed Zoom his drink, he reached out for it at the same time and their hands locked. She looked away embarrassed and thought to herself wow he’s cute. Zoom also looked embarrassed. Agura said teasingly “ooo Zoom’s got a crush has he?” Zoom turned bright red. “Oh come on. She’s pretty”. Stanford groaned “why would she like you when she could be dating royalty like me”. Well, Stanford maybe because you’re too full of yourself and she doesn’t like that. Everyone laughs again as Stanford starts drinking his drink in annoyance.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and drop a kudos


End file.
